In fiscal year 2008, we completed the initial comprehensive sampling of multiple skin subsites in ten healthy volunteers. The multi-subsite sampling is intended to inform the atopic dermatitis part of the project as well as to provide overall knowledge of skin microbial diversity that can be utilized in the National Institutes of Health Roadmap Project, The Human Microbiome Project. Repeat sampling in these healthy volunteers to obtain information on longitudinal changes in the same individuals has been completed in 3 of the 10 initial healthy volunteers. These samples are currently undergoing microbial ribosomal ribonucleic acid (rRNA) isolation and sequencing. We have begun recruitment for atopic dermatitis patients.